Equestrian Globe Trotter
by FluxStorm
Summary: Sometimes the power of wish is strong enough for magic. Equestria is a big place and it's pockets are filled with riches and danger. OC x RD   Decided to give writing a wholesome try, doing good so I am continuing
1. Prologue

Welcome to data base Alpha, _P. Celestia_

/access data – user tagged/earth/human/tracking

Password required

/****************

Accepted…

Location: US Time: March, early spring

Loading Files [||||||||||||100%||||||||||||||||]

"That's not how you draw a plant cell" I bluntly stated staring at my friend's paper

"It's close enough, not everyone can be an artist" Jacob said uncaringly

"Weren't you making this for the credit?" I questioned

"Well, I decided to make it for a normal project"

I sighed thinking I could actually help him with something. Jacob and I were sitting on a bench at our studio (classroom)'s patio. I wanted to help him with his cell project that I suggested but for some reason he wanted to do it wrong. I just pushed it to the corner of my mind.

It was a warm spring day and the sun was beating at the earth. I hated this weather I preferred the cool refreshing winter days, I've always wondered if a large amount of my genes came from the northern regions of America.

" Winter wrap up, winter wrap up " I hummed

Jacob completely ignored me sing and continued his project.

Surveillance end.

Celestia looked up from the magically glowing screen and thought

-maybe we should inform the human-

And with that she brought up the sun


	2. Chapter 1

**That was a short chapter, but don't worry now it gets good, thanks for sticking with me over the while. Enjoy.**

The same day I found myself sitting in my room staring at the wall. The white wall stared back not saying a word. The wall became distorted as my eyes seemed to drift into each other. I looked up at my clock it read 11:28. I turned facing the wall once more, but this time I thought.

-What would it be like to be in Equestria- -would there be death- -is there a way of life to do things in a patterned schedule- -why can't I just be there-

I heard a crackle near my closet; I looked over and saw raw energy seeping under the door.

-Could it be?- I thought in hope

The door opened revealing a ghost like image of myself "Why do you wonder" it asked

"Who? Who are you?" I said nervously my heart was banging my insides around

"You know, you know who I am, I am you" it curled its mouth in strange ways "your wants will end you"

"Do you mean-" I started only to be cut off by myself "Silence!" "What do you… I want from myself" I said haste fully throwing words together in fear. It started again "I want to warn you that when you have got it all you must take-"

I woke up in bed panting; I pulled my hands out from under my blankets and shook them in front of my face seeing if I was awake. I looked up to see it was 2:54 A.M. in burning red numbers. I looked to my closet once more to see the energy seeping that I had saw before. I was truly feared this time, because this time it was real. I was oddly wanting _me to _myself what to take. The way _I _had disappeared like that reminded me of 'It's about time'.

The door slowly opened and I griped my bed tight sweat rolling down my forehead. Then the door opened and instead of a ghost I saw a white horse stepping through a deep blue and yellow portal which turned rapidly.

"I think you know me" the white horse stated matter of factly

"Yes, I do… but this isn't possible" I looked at the short horse, who had a flowing blue pink and green mane, her wings glistened and her horn sparked. She had golden horse shoes and a mark upon her flank of a sun.

"Come through the portal, I think you may like what you see." Celestia said in a coaxing voice

I stood up and followed the majestic creature through the opening in my closet. This may just be my chance.

After a few seconds of floating and tingling the bright light resided and the two of us were in a sealed off wing of what I could guess was the Canterlot Castle.

"I don't see how this is possible; you are a fictional character from a cartoon!"

She stared at me blankly then stated "No, you are actually"

"What!" hearing such a statement made my head spin

"well not really but, I record everything that goes on in Equestria and send it to your universe, more specifically Earth for the enjoyment of your race, in exchange for magic"

"Well on earth we don't have a such thing as magic" "it's only fiction" I said clear as possible

"You do, it's called manna, unrefined magic" Celestia clearly knew what she was talking about so decided to stop arguing. She pulled up two sofa like pillows with her horn.

I moved to a more important question "So why did you take me here?"

"Don't you know?" she looked shocked

"Not sure if the statement – I want to get away from it all would be something you want to waist you time with" I said flatly

"I can feel it in you that you truly feel that you would belong with propose in this dimension" After she said that I knew I had made it, at last I could finally do what I had dreamed of doing.


End file.
